JUNE
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: "Jika kalian penasaran dengan cerita ini, kenapa kalian tidak membaca cerita ini terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan ikon silang?" -S M M. EXO official pairing. Sehun-Luhan/HunHan here.
1. Chapter 1

**JUNE**

.

.

.

.

S M M : "fanfiction ini seperti sebuah _diary_ untuk saya. Saya menceritakan segalanya dalam fanfiction ini.

Bagaimana rasanya tersakiti.

Bagaimana rasanya terbohongi.

Bagaimana rasanya tak dipercaya.

Bagaimana rasanya dicurigai.

Bagaimana rasanya membiarkan air mata jatuh untuk seseorang yang entah akan menjatuhkan air matanya juga atau tidak untuk orang seperti saya.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang sungguh berarti bagi kehidupan orang lain.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang paling dipuja.

Dan, bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat pada orang terkasih."

.

.

.

_**Prolog**_

_**Seoul, 25 Januari 2010**_

Hari ini seorang pemuda asal China baru saja menapakan kaki mungilnya di tanah Korea. Nama pemuda itu Luhan, seorang pria manis yang mengaku manly. Luhan pindah ke Korea dikarenakan harus mengikuti program student exchange. Tapi, jika Luhan betah di Korea, dia boleh melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan syarat nilainya harus naik. Atau setidaknya stabil.

Luhan adalah seorang siswa tingkat 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Luhan bersekolah disalah satu sekolah elit ternama yang terdapat dipusat kota Seoul.

.

.

Luhan bertemu dengan hobae yang sangat kurang ajar dan mesum. Meskipun sesama lelaki tapi Luhan sungguh dibuat terpesona oleh kharisma yang dimiliki hobaenya itu.

Sepertinya, orientasi seksual Luhan sudah tidak pada Jalurnya.

Dan disinilah kisah cinta Luhan dimulai.

.

.

.

Oh Sehoon atau Sehun, nama hobae yang selalu menghantui kehidupan Luhan selama di Korea. Kharisma seorang Oh Sehun terus saja terpancar tanpa henti. Sehun memang seorang siswa tingkat satu, tapi penampilannya sungguh memukau semua kalangan.

Dan Luhan masuk dalam hitungannya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus-terusan menggoda Luhan tanpa kenal ampun. Luhan memang dibuat risih dengan segala tingkah polah Sehun, tapi jika sehari saja Seehun tidak menggodanya seperti hari ini, hari Luhan sungguh akan amat sangat suram dan itu sangat berpengaruh besar pada mood Luhan.

.

.

.

Suatu waktu, setelah satu minggu penuh diisi dengan ketenangan karena Sehun tidak menggoda Luhan lagi, dan sepertinya Luhan mulai terbiasa tiba-tiba saja Sehun masuk lagi ke kehidupan Luhan dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

Setiap bulan, Luhan dan Sehun isi dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Setiap bulan, mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka. Tepatnya setiap tanggal 21.

.

.

Kisah mereka berawal dibulan Juni tanggal 21 tahun 2010.

Dan kisah mereka juga harus berakhir dibulan yang sama ditahun selanjutnya.

.

.

_**End of Prolog**_

.

.

.

.

Sekian prolog dari ff ini.

Minimal ada 10+ reviews dan akan saya lanjut : )

Ff ini murni curahan hati saya.

Kenapa saya menjadikannya ff atau lebih tepatnya virtual diary?

Karena di dunia saya sendiri semuanya bisa terjadi dan dapat saya atur sesuka hati saya.

Mau mengikuti kisah saya? Saya sungguh terkesan jika ada yang ingin mengikuti kisah saya ini dan memberikan kritik, saran serta masukan. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada readers sekalian : )

Kunjungi saya kapan saja anda mau - SMMproject_

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**)SMM/N : "Untuk readers yang bertanya tentang konsep fanfiction ini, saya jelaskan bahwa fanfiction ini berkonsep **biasa** seperti fanfiction saya lainnya.

Fanfiction ini hanya sebuah diary saya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya seperti asli yang saya alami. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja itu terlalu privasi.

Walaupun saya mengatakan bahwa fanfiction ini sebuah diary, bukan berarti fanfiction ini berkonsep diary.

Dan fanfiction ini seperti novel. Jadi, para reader harus pintar-pintar mencermati fanfiction ini; apakah fanfiction ini sedang flashback; apakah fanfiction ini sedang menceritakan masa sekarang; apakah pemeran dalam fanfiction ini sedang membatin; dll. Saya harap readerdeul bisa memahami.

Jika kurang paham tanyakan saja langsung. : )

Baiklah, silakan menikmati kelanjutan fanfiction ini. Semoga readersdeul merasa puas : )"

.

.

**JUNE**

.

.

.

.

S M M : "fanfiction ini seperti sebuah _diary_ untuk saya. Saya menceritakan segalanya dalam fanfiction ini.

Bagaimana rasanya tersakiti.

Bagaimana rasanya terbohongi.

Bagaimana rasanya tak dipercaya.

Bagaimana rasanya dicurigai.

Bagaimana rasanya membiarkan air mata jatuh untuk seseorang yang entah akan menjatuhkan air matanya juga atau tidak untuk orang seperti saya.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang sungguh berarti bagi kehidupan orang lain.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang paling dipuja.

Dan, bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat pada orang terkasih."

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 25 Januari 2010**_

_Hari ini seorang pemuda asal China baru saja menapakan kaki mungilnya di tanah Korea. Nama pemuda itu Luhan, seorang pria manis yang mengaku manly. Luhan pindah ke Korea dikarenakan harus mengikuti program student exchange. Tapi, jika Luhan betah di Korea, dia boleh melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan syarat nilainya harus naik. Atau setidaknya stabil._

_Luhan adalah seorang siswa tingkat 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Luhan bersekolah disalah satu sekolah elit ternama yang terdapat dipusat kota Seoul._

_Luhan tidak pergi sendirian, melainkan ia datang bersama kedua temannya yaitu Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae yang akan pulang kekampung halaman mereka, Korea setelah menyelesaikan program student exchange. Dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang harus mengikuti program ini selama satu tahun—atau lebih jika nilai Luhan menunjukkan peningkatan atau setidaknya stabil._

"_Ahh.. jadi ini Korea? Gudangnya boyband dan girlband." Ucap Luhan dengan bahasa China-nya yang sangat kental sambil menatap kagum setiap pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya._

"_Ya, selamat datang di Korea Selatan." Balas Jongdae riang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara._

"_Omo! Kalian berlebihan haha." Kekeh Minseok lucu._

"_Hehe. Korea tidak buruk, hmm hyung?" tutur Luhan dengan bahasa Koreanya yang lucu tapi masih memperlihatkan aksen chinanya yang kental._

"_Wah! Kau belajar cepat, ge! Bahasa koreanya bagus! Hanya hilangkan sedikit kekakuanmu itu, ge!" ucap Jongdae menyemangati._

"_Benar apa kata Jongdae, Lu. Padahal baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu bicara bahasa korea haha." Minseok menimpali lucu._

_Untuk sesaat mereka tertawa bersama. Luhan itu memang salah siswa yang cerdas dan dapat dengan cepat menangkap bahasa baru. Jadi, tidak salah kalau sekolahnya di China menunjuknya sebagai perwakilan untuk program student exchange._

"_Hyung, bisa kita pulang? Aku lelah! Besok kita 'kan harus mengurus seluruh keperluan yang aku butuhkan selama ini." Tutur Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

"_Ah! Kau benar. Baiklah, ayo pulang." Ajak Minseok akhirnya yang diikuti oleh kedua temannya itu._

.

Luhan teringat lagi saat-saat dimana ia baru pertama kali menapakan kakinya di tanah Korea. Pemuda asal China itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil tersenyum separo. Entahlah, apa yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan. Yang jelas pemuda ini dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Luhan memandangi flatnya yang sepi. Lagi-lagi pemuda China itu menghembuskan napasnya. Seharusnya Luhan tidak keluar dari flat Minseok. Luhan baru menyesalinya sekarang. Tapi, disisi lain Luhan juga menginginkan ketenangan. Bukan, bukan berarti flat Minseok tidak tenang. Hanya saja kadang Jongdae berkunjung dengan membawa _pasukan_. Dan itu _hampir_ setiap hari.

Dulu memang Luhan tinggal bersama Minseok, tapi sekarang Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri disebuah flat sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sebenarnya masih satu gedung dengan flat milik Minseok tapi hanya beda lantai. Minseok dilantai 5 dan Luhan dilantai 2—Luhan takut ketinggian.

Luhan sekarang juga memiliki pekerjaan _part-time_ untuk membiayai hidupnya selama di Korea. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja tinggal di _dorm_ sekolah dan tidak perlu pusing-pusing tentang biaya hidup karena semua kebutuhannya telah dipenuhi oleh sekolahnya di China. Tapi, dengan dalih ingin hidup mandiri akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal di flat sederhana itu.

Memang setiap bulan Luhan pasti mendapat kiriman uang dari sekolahnya di China dan orang tuanya. Tapikan tidak mungkin Luhan hanya memanfaatkan uang itu. Uang itu bisa untuk membayar sewa flat Luhan selama sebulan tapi kebutuhan bulanan Luhan tidak terpenuhi dengan maksimal.

.

_Sore itu, Luhan melihat ada sebuah kedai kopi yang dijendelanya terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan __**"DICARI PEKERJA PART-TIME BERTUGAS SEBAGI PELAYAN"**__. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung memasuki kedai itu._

.

_Jadi, disinilah Luhan bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kedai kopi yang cukup terkenal dikalangan pelajar. Terhitung sejak Luhan keluar dari flat Minseok bulan September tahun kemarin._

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lagi setelah mengdengar ponselnya meraung-raung minta diangkat. Akhirnya, Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Mengetukan jari lentiknya diatas ponsel touchnya.

"Hallo.." sapa Luhan.

"Lu, kau masuk tidak?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana,

"Tentu." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Lalu? Dimana kau sekarang? Ini sudah jam 7:25, bodoh!" maki seseorang disana.

"Aku masih di flat. Tenanglah, hyung. Jangan berlebihan. Hanya perlu 15menit untuk sampai sekolah." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Bodoh! Kau lupa kita ada kelas tambahan?!" hardik seseorang itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Beberapa saat berlalu, sampai terdengar suaran gedebuk yang keras dan jeritan.

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA, HYUNG!" jawab Luhan yang tedengar terengah-engah.

"Cepat kau! Dasar bodoh!" umpat si penelpon dan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Luhan langsung berlari menuruni tangga flatnya dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

"Untung kau tidak terlambat, Lu!" gerutu Minseok setelah jam pelajaran mereka usai dan digantikan dengan jam istirahat. Luhan hanya meringis mendengar gerutuan Minseok.

"Ada apa? Bukannya tadi pagi kau yang menghubungiku supaya bangun?" tanya Minseok menyelidik. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Pasalnya, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa lupa tujuannya bersiap-siap lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Lu, kau tau. Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." Ucap Minseok sambil mengusap bahu Luhan.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku tiba-tiba mengingat pertama kali aku tiba di Korea. Hehe." Jawab Luhan linglung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau—hm maksudku sudah—aduh, bagaimana ini.." Minseok bingung bagaimana harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri. Minseok hanya tidak ingin mengingatkan Luhan pada _masa lalu_nya.

"Aku lapar, hyung. Makan saja bagaimana?" ucap Luhan akhirnya. Sebenarnya Luhan tau maksud dari ucapan Minseok hanya saja dia sedang tidak ingin membahas_nya_.

"Ah! Benar! Ayo, makan!" balas Minseok kikuk. Sebenarnya Minseok masih bingung.

.

"Hyung! Sebelah sini!" panggil Jongdae yang melihat Minseok dan Luhan sedang kebingungan mencari bangku dan meja yang kosong. Wah, bocah itu ternyata sudah bersama pasukannya.

"Oh, hai." Sapa Luhan ramah saat sudah berhadapan dengan teman-temannya.

"Hyung, nanti kencan mau tidak?" tanya Jongdae pada Minseok yang sedang memakan makanannya. Minseok langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Yang lainnya hanya menahan tawa sambil membekap mulut mereka tak terkecuali dengan Luhan yang sedang mati-matian menahan ledakan tawanya.

—_Anak ini sungguh gigih!_ Batin Luhan mengomentari sikap Jongdae yang tidak kenal putus asa untuk mendapatkan hati Minseok.

"Ish! Hati-hati makanya kalau sedang makan!" ucap Jongdae kesal pada Minseok yang makan saja masih seperti anak kecil. Jongdae masih menepuk punggung Minseok dan memberikan segelas jus mangga—kesukaan Minseok— pada Minseok yang masih terbatuk.

"Wah! Kau sungguh gigih, Dae! Hahaha." Puji salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Park Chanyeol. _Pujian_? Itu lebih menjurus pada nada mengejek.

Akhirnya tawa 3 orang lainnya meledak. Luhanlah yang paling lebar tertawanya.

"Apa?! kenapa kalian tertawa?!" ucap Jongdae kesal sambil memelototi teman-temannya.

"Heehe. Tidak—pfft maafkan aku—hehe." —_Luhan sungguh kurang ajar_. Batin Minseok sambil mendelik kearah Luhan.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin kembali ke kelas!" seru Minseok kesal. Sambil meninggalkan Jongdae yang ternganga. —_Hei! Minseok hyung belum menjawab ajakanku!_ Batin Jongdae lalu berlari menyusul Minseok.

Tawa 3 orang yang tersisa itupun kembali meledak.

"Anak itu—haha—aku sungguh menghargai kerja kerasnya untuk mendapatkan Minseok hyung." Ujar seseorang disebelah Chanyeol, yang didadanya terdapat nametag bertuliskam Kim Jongin.

Luhan tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin.

"Aku—hmm hehe—setuju." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, ayo habiskan makan kalian. Sebentar lagi masuk." Ucap Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya dan memegangi pipinya yang kaku akbiat terlalu lama tertawa.

.

.

"_Selamat datang disekolah kami, Lu!" ucap Jongdae riang._

"_Wah! Sekolah kalian besar sekali. Dan bagus!" ucap Luhan saat berjalan menyusuri lorong tempatnya bersekolah untuk sementara waktu._

"_Ish! Jangan seperti orang desa begitu! Sekolahmu 'kan juga seperti ini!" ucap Minseok geli._

"_Hehe mianhae, hyung." Luhan sedikit malu juga saat menyadari tingkahnya seperti orang desa._

_Dari kejauhan terlihat 2 orang pria sedang saling kejar mengejar._

"_Aish! Baru satu tahun ku tinggal, sekolah ini sudah memiliki murid baru yang tidak tau aturan!" cibir Minseok kesal saat salah satu hobaenya itu menabrak bahunya cukup keras._

"_Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu terus." Ucap Jongdae menenangkan._

"_Yak! Jinyoung bodoh! kembalikan celanaku!" ucap seseorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang sepertinya mengejar pemuda yang menabrak Minseok tadi._

_Brakk_

_Tabrakanpun tidak terelakan. Antara tubuh mungil Luhan dan tubuh besar pemuda itu. Pantat bersinar Luhan dengan tidak elitnya mendarat diatas lantai lorong itu dengan keras. Pemuda yang menabrak Luhan tubuhnya juga sedikit terjengkang kebelakang tapi tidak sampai jatuh._

"_Ya! Ini lorong sekolah bukan lapangan sepak bola, bodoh!" hardik Minseok kesal sambil membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Bukannya meminta maaf karena menabrak sunbaenya, pemuda itu malah menampilkan wajah datarnya._

"_Kalian saja tidak mau minggir dari hadapanku. Sudah tau aku sedang berlari." Jawab pemuda berkulit putih itu santai._

"_Kau—" Minseok mengerang sambil membaca nametag pemuda itu. "—Oh Sehoon! Kau tidak tau sedang berbicara pada sunbaemu, hah?!" Oh, Minseok naik darah. Ini gawat!_

"_Cih! Sunbae? Yang benar saja. Tubuh kalian saja—ehem" pemuda bernama Oh Sehoon itu berdeham menyebalkan. "—pendek. Mana mungkin kalian sunbae." Nada bicara Oh Sehoon penuh penghinaan._

"_Ya! Aku tidak termasuk katagori pendek, albino!" kali ini bukan Minseok tapi Jongdae yang tersulut tak terima. Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Sudahlah, Dae. Biarkan saja dia. Aku tidak apa-apa." Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara saat melihat kepalan tangan Minseok siap mendarat setidaknya dipipi hobaenya itu._

_Pemuda bernama Oh Sehoon itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang mengeluarkan suara lembut itu. Oh, mata seorang Oh Sehoon terpaku padanya. Sosok itu. Manis sekali. Oh Sehoon ingin sekali memeilikinya._

"_Tapi, Lu. Hobae ku—" ucap Minseok terputus saat Luhan mengelus pundaknya._

"_Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu disini, hyung. Aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah ini." Tutur Luhan sambil tersenyum. Minseok hanya menghelas napasnya. Lalu menarik Jongdae dan Luhan menjauh dari hadapan hobae kurang ajar itu._

"_Awas kau!" ancam Jongdae sesaat sebelum melewati Sehun._

_Sehun masih terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun memikirkan pemuda tadi. Pemuda mungil yang ditabraknya. Tapi, pemikiran itu hilang seketika karena diinterupsi dengan sebuah kain yang mendarat diwajahnya._

"_Hahahahahaha." Terdengar tawa seseorang yang menggelegar._

"_Kau tau, Sehun. Kau berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh." ucap suara itu lagi. Sehun tau betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Dan Sehun bersumpah akan menghabisi temannya itu._

"_Jinyoung, kau akan mati!" Oops. Oh Sehun mengerang seperti binatang buas. Seketia Jinyoung langsung lari pontang-panting menghindari amukan seorang Oh Sehun._

"_Ampun, Sehun." Terdengar teriakan Jinyoung yang meminta ampun pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela napas malas lalu berjalan berbalik menuju kelasnya._

.

Lagi. Ingatan Luhan kembali pada kenangan satu tahun lalu. Luhan lelah mengingat-ngingat itu semua. Tapi, seolah menolak kehendak Luhan, otaknya dengan tidak tau diri malah mengulang-ngulang memori yang sedang ingin Luhan buang jauh-jauh.

.

_Saat ini Luhan dan Minseok sedang menhabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin sekolah mereka. Saat tiba-tiba Jongdae membawa dua orang lainnya._

"_Luhan ge, ini ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Yang tinggi dan memiliki telinga seperti kurcaci—diamlah Park!—" Jongdae merengut kesal karna lelaki yang dipanggil 'Park' itu terusan-terusan menggerutu tidak terima. "—namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan ini—" ucapan Jongdae terinterupsi oleh temannya yang berkulit sedikit gelap._

"_Biar aku mengenalkan diriku sendiri, Dae." Ucap pemuda itu sedikit mencibir. Mungkin pemuda yang berkulit sedikit gelap itu tidak ingin diperkenalkan seperti Park Chanyeol temannya yang masih saja menggerutu pada Jongdae._

"_Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Kau?" ucap Jongin sambil menampilkan senyum sok gantengnya._

"_Oh! Berhentilah tebar pesona, Jong!" gerutu Chanyeol tidak suka yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Luhan._

"_Hei, Park! Pergi kau! Itu tempatku!" ucap Jongin tidak terima karena satu-satunya kursi disebelah Luhan sudah diduduki Chanyeol._

"_Tidak, Jong. Kau pasti akan menggombal tidak jelas. Kau duduk disebelah Jongdae saja." Minseok ikut angkat bicara. Luhan hanya melongo mendengar perdepatan kecil itu._

_Dengan berat hati akhirnya Jongin duduk disebelah Jongdae yang sedang meminum jus alpukatnya._

"_Hei, kau belum mengenalkan dirinu." Ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban Luhan tapi ternyata pemuda itu malah menikmati kentang gorengnya._

"_Ah, ya. Hehe maaf. Namaku Luhan." Jawab Luhan kaku. Sebenarnya dia masih malu bergaul dengan murid-murid disini. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan memakan kembali makanannya._

"_Wah! Namamu indah seperti—mpph" mulut Jongin tersempul dengan roti isi milik Jongdae._

"_Diamlah, hitam. Telingaku sakit mendengarmu hampir setiap hari menggombal sana-sini." Cibir Jongdae malas. Yang lainnya hanya terkikik. Jongin balas mencibir Jongdae setelah menghabiskan roti isi yang disuapkan Jongdae tadi._

_Kegiatan makan mereka berlima terinterupsi dengan kedatangan seorang hobae yang tadi pagi membuat Minseok dan Jongdae naik darah. Minseok yang melihat kedatangan hobae kurang ajar itu hanya membuang muka._

"_Ah! Oh Sehun! Ada apa? kau mau bergabung?" tanya Chanyeol riang. Sehun masih diam sambil terus menatap seorang pemuda bersurai coklat madu yang duduk disebelah kiri Chanyeol._

"_Hei, albino. Mau apa kau?" kali ini Jongdae yang bersuara._

"_Hyung, berhentilah memanggilku albino. Aku punya nama." Jawab Sehun malas. Tapi matanya tidak luput dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu. Jongdae hanya mencibir tidak suka._

"_Duduklah disini. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol. Ah! Kebetulan sekali bukan? Sehun duduk disebelah pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu._

_Sehun akhirnya duduk disana setelah Chanyeol pergi kekamar mandi. Sehun terus-terusan memandang Luhan. Jongin yang risih akhirnya angkat bicara._

"_Apa mau, Hun? Kau datang kesini hanya untuk memandangi Luhan?" cibir Jongin. Sehun seperti tertohok saat bertatapan langsung dengan hazel pemuda itu dan Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Tidak. Hanya ingin—" Sehun berhenti sebentar, lalu menatap Luhan lagi. "—meminta maaf." Ucapnya lirih. Minseok yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak. Jongin langsung menganga. Dan Luhan? Luhan hanya tersenyum._

"_Tidak apa. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi." Balas Luhan masih sambil tersenyum._

"_Aku tidak salah dengar?" ucap Jongin bertanya pada Minseok dan Jongdae yang menatap Sehun tidak percaya._

_Sebenarnya, mereka semua mengenal siapa itu Oh Sehun. Murid berandal mengesalkan, jahil, tukang bully dan tidak tau sopan santun. Dan satu lagi paling anti mengucapkan kata 'maaf' duluan._

_Minseok dan Jongdae hanya menggeleng._

"_Aku Luhan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. 3 orang lainnya makin dibuat ternganga dengan tingkah Luhan. Pasalnya, tadi saat berkenalan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol, Luhan tidak berbuat demikian._

"_Oh Sehoon. Panggil Sehun saja." Jawab Sehun sambil membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. Luhan makin tersenyum lebar._

"_Salam kenal, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan riang. Minseok hanya geleng-geleng dibuatnya._

.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat perkenalannya pertama kali dengan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

_Terlihat Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan beriringan dikoridor sekolah. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tak menghiraukan pandangan takjub yang ditujukan murid-murid disana pada Luhan. Bagaimana bisa, seorang peserta student exchange langsung bisa sedekat itu dengan salah satu berandalan sekaligus salah satu pangeran sekolah itu? Murid-murid itu makin tidak paham dengan rumor yang beredar bahwa seorang Oh Sehun mau meminta maaf pada murid pertukaran itu._

_Jimat apa yang dipakai murid pertukaran itu? Baru masuk sudah bisa sedekat itu dengan Oh Sehun._

"_Hyung—" Sehun memanggil pemuda mungil itu tapi ucapannya terinterupsi oleh tangan Luhan yang mengangkat._

"_Panggil aku Luhan saja." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul. Ah! Oh Sehun dibuat terpana._

"_Baiklah. Luhan, maukah kau pulang bersama denganku hari ini?" Wow! Oh Sehun menawarinya pulang bersama._

"_Hmm bagaimana ya?" Luhan terlihat berpikir dan Sehun mengernyit bingung. Oh, ayolah. Masa' Luhan akan menolak ajakan Oh Sehun? Jangan bercanda._

"_Tidak bisa, Sehun-ah. Aku selalu pulang bersama Minseok hyung." Tuh kan! Luhan menolak ajakan langka seorang Oh Sehun._

"_Minseok? Apa yang kau panggil Minseok itu pria berpipi mirip bakpao dan yang mengomeliku tadi pagi itu?" tanya Sehun tidak suka._

"_Haha. Kau Lucu, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun. Astaga! Murid-murid yang melihat itu langsung memekik tertahan. Mereka otomatis berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada murid pertukaran itu._

_Diluar dugaan, Sehun justru ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Luhan. Murid-murid kembali memekik tertahan. Apakah pria itu benar Oh Sehun?_

"_Kau lebih lucu, deer." Balas Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan._

"_Eh? Apa? Deer? Aku bukan rusa, Sehun-ah!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Sehun tanpa tenaga._

"_Tapi, mata dan nama depanmu itu sudah menunjukkan kalau kau itu rusa sayang." APA?! Sayang?! Murid-murid yang menguping daritadi langsung pingsan dibuatnya. Astaga, ternyata Oh Sehun itu tukang gombal yang ulung._

"_Sehun-ah!" Luhan memekik malu dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun._

"_Hei, deer. Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan hanya merengut dan berjalan terus menuju kelasnya._

_Saat sampai didepan kelasnya Luhan langsung berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan senyum bodohnya._

"_Sehun-ah!" Luhan memekik lagi saat Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya._

"_Apa deer?" Sehun masih menampilkan senyum menawannya. Wow, Luhan memerah. Lihat pipinya. Pemandangan yang indah menurut Sehun._

"_Pulang saja sendiri!" Luhan langsung berlalu masuk ke kelasnya dan mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dikursinya._

"_Hei, hei jangan merajuk." Sehun masih mengekori Luhan._

"_Sehun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Minseok kaget saat mendapati Sehun yang berdiri disamping bangku Luhan._

"_Membujuk rusa yang sedang merajuk." Jawabnya enteng. Luhan yang mendengarnya makin memberengut tak suka._

"_Rusa?" Minseok dibuat bingung._

"_Jangan dengarkan dia, hyung!" ucap Luhan sambil mendelik tajam kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Luhan._

_Minseok dibuat takjub. Ya, walaupun belum terlalu mengenal siapa Sehun itu tapi Minseok sudah cukup mendapat penjelasan dari Chanyeol yang ternyata lumayan kenal dengan Sehun._

"_Sehun-ah, sana pergi!" Luhan mengusir Sehun dengan gemas karena Sehun daritadi hanya memandanginya._

"_Kau mengusirku? Beraninya kau." Nada mengintimidasi Sehun pun kembali._

"_Memangnya kenapa?!" balas Luhan tidak terima sambil menatap Sehun sengit._

"_Kau menyebalkan, deer." Ucap Sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas Luhan._

"_AKU BUKAN RUSA, OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan makin kesal._

"_Oh, yang Sehun maksud rusa itu kau Lu?" tanya Minseok penasaran._

"_Tidak tau!" jawab Luhan ketus. Minseok hanya terkikik._

.

_Ternyata Oh Sehun bukan orang yang terlalu buruk._

.

"_Hyung, ayo pulang." Ajak Luhan pada Minseok yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan merekapun berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas._

"_Deer, kau pulang denganku 'kan?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas Luhan._

"_Astaga! Sehun, kau mengagetkan kami!" hardik Minseok sebal sambil memegangi dadanya. Luhan hanya membuang mukanya._

"_Tunggu. Kaliam—" ucapan Minseok terpotong.._

"_Ayo pulang!" ajak Luhan ketus sambil menarik tangan Minseok._

"_Deer, kau marah?" Sehun mengekor dibelakang Luhan._

_Luhan hanya diam tidak menggubris Sehun sama sekali._

"_Luhan!" panggil Sehun mulai kesal. Luhan hanya menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Kau kenapa sih?!" ucap Sehun kesal sambil membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan membuang mukanya lagi._

"_Hyung, kau pulang saja dulu sana!" Sehun mengusir Minseok dengan sadisnya. Minseok hendak melayangkan protes sebelum Minseok melihat gerakan bibir Sehun selanjutnya yang mengatakan 'ku mohon'. Akhirnya Minseok pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan._

"_Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit lembut._

"_Tidak." Jawab Luhan acuh._

"_Masih merajuk?" tanya Sehun jahil._

"_Ya! Aku tidak merajuk, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan kesal._

"_Lalu yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini apa?"_

"_Aku—ya, pokoknya aku tidak merajauk!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya._

_Luhan menatap tangan Sehun lalu berganti menatap Sehun. Dan seketika pipinya memanas. Sehun sedang tersenyum sangat hangat pada Luhan! Astaga! Luhan langsung menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Kau baik?" Sehun mulai khawatir._

"_Ya. Aku baik. Sanga baik. Ayo pulang." Jawab Luhan masih menundukkan wajahnya tapi menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan menariknya keluar dari Sekolah._

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf atas typo yang berterbangan.

Maaf juga karena kurang memuaskan.

Apa readers menikmati cerita ini?

Kalau kurang menikmati bilang yaaaa

Tuliskan keluh kesah anda atas ff saya ini di kolom **review **atau kunjungi twitter saya : )

Saya sungguh berterima kasih pada readers yang sudi me-review, mengfavorite dan memfollow ff ini.

Maaf saya tidak bisa balas revienya :')

Feel free to ask everything on Twitter - SMMproject_

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**selukr | Miracles 1206 | STANNYuriska | HyunRa | Kim Rae Sun | | lisnana1 | selujpg | innocentpervert | **

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUNE**

.

.

.

S M M : "fanfiction ini seperti sebuah _diary_ untuk saya. Saya menceritakan segalanya dalam fanfiction ini.

Bagaimana rasanya tersakiti.

Bagaimana rasanya terbohongi.

Bagaimana rasanya tak dipercaya.

Bagaimana rasanya dicurigai.

Bagaimana rasanya membiarkan air mata jatuh untuk seseorang yang entah akan menjatuhkan air matanya juga atau tidak untuk orang seperti saya.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang sungguh berarti bagi kehidupan orang lain.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang paling dipuja.

Dan, bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat pada orang terkasih."

.

.

.

.

"Lu? Kau melamun. Mentang-mentang sedang tidak ada guru." Ucap Minseok sambil menyenggol bahu Luhan.

"Eh, tidak." Elak Luhan sambil memandang langit-langit kelas mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" dengus Minseok kesal.

"Hanya memikirkan betapa enaknya bisa kembali ke flatmu, hyung." Tentu saja Luhan berbohong. Sangat ketahuan.

"Oh, kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau. Kau tau itu. Sebenarnya aku juga kesepian tanpamu." Jawab Minseok seolah-olah menanggapi Luhan.

"Begitukah? Apa Jongdae dan _pasukannya_ tidak mengunjungimu?" tanya Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Minseok. Miseok balas menatap Luhan.

"Mengunjungi sih. Sering. Bahkan setiap hari sampai aku malas melihat wajah mereka." Jawab Minseok sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _mereka_, hyung?" Minseok terlonjak kaget. Langsung melihat ke seseorang yang baru saja berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikelasku?!" tanya Minseok kaget plus kesal.

"Yang santai dong, hyung. Aku kesini sebenarnya untuk memanggil Junmyun hyung. Dia dipanggil—"

"Sebenarnya juga aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu datang kesini, Dae. Dan sepertinya urusanmu sudah selesai. Sekarang pergilah." Usir Minseok.

"Ugh, betapa kejamnya. Hm hyung. Nanti pulang sekolah beli es krim dulu mau tidak?" tanya Jongdae pada Minseok.

Luhan langsung membeku. Itu kalimat terakhir yang Luhan dengar sebelum Luhan tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

.

_Sekarang ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan beriringan. Mereka terdiam. Suasana diam yang menyenangkan. Sampai tiba-tiba Luhan angkat bicara._

"_Sehun, aku mau mampir dulu ke supermarket. Aku mau beli es krim." Ucap Luhan saat langkah mereka hampir mendekati sebuah supermarket._

_Saat Luhan ingin mempercepat langkahnya, Sehun langsung menahan tangan Luhan._

"_Bagaimana kalau ku ajak pergi beli minum?" tawar Sehun._

"_Kenapa harus? Aku ingin es krim, Sehun." Luhan merengek._

"_Ini lebih menakjubkan dari es krim."_

_Tanpa persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh dari supermarket. Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun dengan berat hati. Luhan bersumpah jika Sehun membohonginya, Luhan akan menendang bokong Sehun._

_Beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya tibalah mereka disebuah taman yang indah dan rindang. Luhan terpana._

"_Kau tunggu disini." Perintah Sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan. Luhan langsung duduk dibangku taman yang ada dibelakangnya. Mata indahnya sibuk memandangi taman itu._

_Taman ini indah. Dibawah tiap-tiap pohon pasti ada bangku taman yang terdiri dari 1 sampai 3 bangku yang mengelilingi phon itu. Pohon-pohon di taman ini juga seperti memberi perlindungan pada orang-orang yang sedang berteduh dibawahnya. Tama yang sempurna._

_Tiba-tiba tepukan dibahu Luhan membuat Luhan kembali ke dunianya dan melirik Sehun yang datang dengan 2 gelas cup minuman didalam kantung plastik berwarna putih._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran._

_Sehun hanya melirik kantong plastik itu dan menyuruh Luhan untuk bergeser sedikit. Setelah Luhan menggeser duduknya, Sehun langsung duduk disebalah Luhan dan sedikit memberi ruang antara dirinya dan Luhan untuk tempat minuman itu._

_Sehun meletakkan kantong plastik itu dan mengambil satu cup dan menancapkan sedotan ditengah-tengah penutup cup itu dan meminumnya._

_Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya setelah melihat tulisan yang tertera di cup itu._

"_Bubble tea?!" pekik Luhan tidak percaya. Apa Sehun tau kalau dirinya menyukai bubble tea? Astaga Sehun._

_Sehun tidak menjawab dan masih menikmati minuman itu._

"_Sehun! Jawab! Kau mengacuhkanku." Tuntut Luhan sarkastik._

"_Ya, ini bubble tea." Jawab Sehun cuek. Luhan hanya mendengus dan langsung mengambil bubble tea yang tersisa dan melakukan hal sama seperti Sehun tadi._

"_Kau tau jika aku menyukainya?" tanya Luhan percaya diri._

"_Apa?" tanya Sehun balik._

"_Ini." Jawab Luhan sambil mengacung dan menggoyang-goyangkan secup bubble tea itu._

"_Tidak, ini minuman favoritku." Jawab Sehun. Wajah Luhan langsung merah padam menahan malu. Pasalnya Luhan sudah percaya diri kalau Sehun tau minuman favoritnya._

"_Ini juga minuman favoritmu?" tanya Sehun. Hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Luhan. Bibirnya masih sibuk menyedot-nyedot gumpalan tapioka yanag ada didalam cup itu._

"_Aku kira di Korea bubble itu tidak ada." Jawab Luhan pelan._

"_Rasa apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun. Mereka berbicara tidak saling memandang._

"_Taro." Jawab Luhan singkat._

"_Aku coklat." Balas Sehun. Padahal Luhan tidak menanyakan apa rasa kesukaannya._

"_Aku tau. Kau membelikanku rasa coklat." Jawab Luhan._

"_Itu karena aku tidak tau jika kau juga menyukai bubble tea. Lain kali akan ku belikan Taro." Balas Sehun._

"_Lain kali?" Ah, Luhan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun._

"_Ya, lain kali." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya._

_Astaga. Mata Sehun sungguh memancarkan keyakinan. Luhan tidak kuat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun yang pasti tidak menatap mata elang Sehun._

_Beberapa menit Luhan dan Sehun habiskan dengan keterdiaman—lagi. Langit sorepun terlihat. Bubble mereka sudah habis hampir satu jam yang lalu. Luhan sudah bosan dan ingin pulang._

"_Sehun.." panggil Luhan. Sehun hanya memalingkan dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'apa?'._

"_Bisa tidak kita pulang? Sepertinya tidak ada yang kita lakukan lagi disini." Ucap Luhan memelas._

_Sehun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan langsung menerima uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyuman yang manis lalu berdiri. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum menawan. Dan mulai berjalan._

.

"_Kau menikmati kencanmu, Lu?" tanya Minseok setelah mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Luhan berjalan kedapur melewati ruang tv yang dipenuhi oleh Jongdae yang sedang memakan kripik kentang sambil melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang bermain playstation untuk menghampiri Minseok._

"_Apa?! Luhan berkencan? Dengan siapa?!" tanya Jongin heboh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang menampilkan football game._

"_Hyung ngomong apasih. Aku dan Sehun tidak—"_

"_Kau berkencan dengan si albino itu?" tanya Jongdae yang sedang membuka pintu kulkas._

"_Tidak. Kami tidak berkencan. Demi Tuhan." Jawab Luhan malas._

"_Terserahlah." Balas Jongdae lalu kembali keruang tv dengan 3 botol minuman ditangannya._

"_Hei, jangan lupa bersihkan sampah kalian!" teriak Minseok dari dapur. Luhan berjalan ke lemari untuk minum._

"_Jadi, Lu?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya yang menandakan 'sebentar. Aku sedang minum.'_

"_Kami. Tidak. Berkencan." Jawab Luhan setelah minum._

"_Lalu?" tanya Minseok lagi._

"_Hanya jalan-jalan.." jawab Luhan sambil mengedikan bahunya._

"_Ah, hyung. Kau membiarkan mereka disini bermain dan makan? Lalu siapa yang akan membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini jika membengkak? Dan kau rela snackmu dimakan begitu saja oleh mereka?" tanya Luhan. Well, sebenarnya Luhan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. _

—_Pemilihan topik yang keren untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Lu. Batin Minseok malas._

"_Sebenarnya, aku menyewakan playstationku perjam kepada mereka. Dan tentu saja hasil penyewaan itu aku membayar tagihan listriknya. Untuk snack. Itu mereka membelinya sendiri sebelum kesini." Minseok menjelaskan. Luhan hanya mengangguk._

"_Aku langsung mandi dan tidur ya, hyung." Ucap Luhan dan berlalu dari dapur._

"_Kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Minseok. Luhan hanya menggeleng._

.

_Keesokan harinya . . ._

_Terlihat seorang pria berkulit putih pucat sedang menunggu diluar kelas sambil menyenderkan punggung dan kaki kanannya di dinding. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya._

_Saat mendengar pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka pria itu langsung mendongak dan menatap pintu itu. Senyuman terkembang dengan indah dibibirnya apalagi setelah melihat sebuah objek berjalan yang sedang ia tunggu dari tadi keluar dari ruang kelas itu._

"_Luhan.." panggil pria itu. _

_Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Jonghyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya._

"_Hai, Sehun!" sapa Luhan ceria. Jonghyun langsung pamit pergi duluan._

"_Hai, mau ke kantin?" tanya Sehun setelah berdiri dihadapan Luhan._

"_Ya. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum khasnya._

"_Tidak. Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman belakang." Jawab Sehun to the point. Luhan mengernyit._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung._

"_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

"_Di kantin kan bisa?"_

"_Temui aku disana setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu di kantin. Aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Sehun akhirnya langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri bimgung._

—_Daripada penasaran lebih baik aku mengikuti Sehun. Batin Luhan._

"_Mau bicara apa sih?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah berada di taman belakang dengan Sehun yang ada didepannya sambil membelakanginya._

"_Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun saat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan._

_Luhan yang terkejut langsung membulatkan matanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan tertawa. Sungguh terdengar seperti tawa yang dipaksakan_

"_Jangan bercanda." Ucap Luhan disela tawa awkwardnya._

"_Aku tidak bercanda." Nada bicara Sehun sungguh tegas. Luhan langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata Sehun yang beberapa senti ada didepannya._

"_Tapi—Sehun ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru—"_

"_Bicara yang jelas." Tuntut Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan._

"_Kita baru saja kenal kemarin Sehun-ah. Bahkan kita saling mengenal karena insiden pagi kemarin. Dan kemarin setelah pulang sekolah kita tidak benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua." Jawab Luhan bergetar sambil menatap Sehun._

"_Jadi, intinya?"_

"_Kita harus saling mengenal." Jawab Luhan malu._

"_Baiklah. Ayo, ke kantin. Kau pasti lapar." Ajak Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan._

—_Reaksi Sehun diluar dugaanku._

.

"_Wow, ini sungguh kejutan. Kalian muncul berdua, bergandengan tangan. Ah. Manis sekali, Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan datang bersamaan._

"_Aku cemburu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongdae tertawa melihat Jongin. Minseok melotot melihat tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bertautan._

"_Reaksi kalian luar biasa." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik sebuah kursi disebalah Minseok yang ditujukan untuk Luhan._

"_Kau gentleman, kawan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk punggung Sehun setelah melihat perbuatan Sehun yang menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya tersipu malu._

"_Apa kalian sudah resmi?" tanya Minseok berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng. Tidak berani menatap Minseok._

"_Hei, kalian baru saling mengenal kemarin." Jongin mencoba protes._

"_Kau benar-benar cemburu?" tanya Jongdae geli._

"_Tentu saja, bodoh!" Jongin mendelik. Chanyeol dan Jongdae sibuk tertawa. Sehun hanya menatap sekilas._

"_Lu, apa yang kau lihat dari 'setan kecil' ini?" tanya Jongin putus asa pada Luhan. Luhan balas menatap Jongin._

"_Maaf, tuan muda Kim. Siapa yang kau maksud 'setan kecil'?" tanya Sehun sambil mendelik tajam._

"_Kau. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" jawab Jongin malas._

"_Hei, sudahlah. Jong, aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar cemburu. Aku sangat mengenalmu." Minseok menengahi._

"_Kau sama saja, hyung. Kalian tidak ada yang membelaku." Jongin mendramatisir._

"_Oh ayolah, kawan. Masih ada Luhan lain diluar sana." Chanyeol mencoba menghibur._

"_Thanks. Itu membantu, Park."_

"_Sama-sama, kawan."_

_Akhirnya ledekan tawa tidak terelakan. Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam itu sekarang ikut tertawa sambil memegangi peritnya. Jongin yang tadinya mendengus kesal akhirnya ikut tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun sibuk menatapi Luhan yang sedang tertawa. Sebuah senyum menawan terbit dibibir tipis Sehun. Hanya melihat tingkah Luhan saja membuat Sehun tersenyum semenawan ini._

.

"—Han! Luhan!" entah sudah berapa kali Minseok memanggil Luhan tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon. Akhirnya Minseok yang kesal langsung meninju bahu kanan Luhan.

"Aduh! Apa sih, hyung?" Luhan terlonjak kaget ditambah sapaan manis kepalan tangan Minseok.

"Kau melamun (_lagi_) dan tidak mendengarkanku!" Minseok mengeluh.

"Maaf, hyung." Luhan hanya meringis.

"Melamunkan apalagi? Ingin tinggal denganku? Langsung saja kemasi barang-barangmu. Susah sekali." Ucap Minseok kesal.

"Sensitif sekali. Mana Jongdae?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tau, gara-gara kau melamun aku terpaksa harus pergi dengan Jongdae sepulang sekolah nanti." Minseok mengeluh lagi.

"Ah, Jongdae sudah tidak ada? Bagus itu, hyung." Luhan berkomentar singkat.

"Kemana saja kau ini. Tapi aku tidak mau, Luhan!" Suara Minseok melengking.

"Kalau tidak mau kenapa nanti pergi?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus telinganya prihatin.

"Kau tau jawabannya, Lu." Minseok mengeram sebal.

"Apa susahnya mengakui perasaanmu itu sih, hyung?" Luhan mulai kesal juga. Sudah 2 tahun lebih mengenal Jongdae tapi tetap tidak mau menerima ungkapan rasa dari pemuda bersuara indah itu.

"Luhan!" Minseok melengking lagi.

"Astaga, hyung! Cerita saja pada Junmyun sana aku tidak mau lagi mengorbankan telingaku!" Luhan ikutan berteriak. Junmyun si ketua kelas yang ternyata baru saja datang langsung menatap Minseok dan Luhan dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Junmyun.

"TIDAK!" jawab Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan sambil menatap Junmyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Junmyun langsung diam dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya.

.

.

"Hyung, jangan diam saja." Ucap Jongdae sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Minseok.

Setelah perdebatan tidak mutu Minseok dengan Luhan tadi. Minseok langsung kehilangan _mood_nya. Ditambah, sekarang ini dia dan Jongdae sedang pergi menuju kedai es krim langganan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalan Jongdae lah yang mengoceh tidak jelas seperti burung beo. Entah dia yang menceritakan tentang kegialaan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tidak sengaja melempar kertas ketong sampah tapi malah mengenai salah seorang guru mengerikan dan mereka berakhir bersama kamar mandi lantai 2.

Sebenarnya itu cerita yang menggelikan. Tapi, berhubunng Minseok sedang dalam _mood_ yang jelek, alhasil Minseok hanya meringis seadanya menanggapi ocehan Jongdae si 'beo'.

"Hyung, kalau tidak ingin seharusnya bilang saja. Jangan memaksakan diri. Ku antar pulang saja. Ayo." Ucap Jongdae akhirnya. Mungkin memang benar apa kata teman-temannya. Jongdae harus berhenti mengejar-ngejar Minseok. Bukan, bukannya Jongdae menyerah. Jongdae lelah. Dia butuh istirahat.

Jadi, mungkin inilah saatnya Jongdae untuk beristirahat.

Minseok yang mendengar itu langsung tersadar jika selama ini ia sudah terlalu jahat pada Jongdae. Tidak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti ini.

Minseok langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Jongdae ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Minseok.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Jongdae berusaha bicara sewajar mungkin untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Ayo, kita makan es krim." Ajak Minseok. Jongdae langsung tersenyum cerah. Tapi seketika langsung bersikap wajar lagi.

"Flatmu sudah terlihat, hyung—" Ucap Jongdae dengan senyuman getirnya. "—aku antar sampai sini. Maaf. Aku harus buru-buru pulang sepertinya._ Bye_, hyung." Kata Jongdae lagi sambil melihat jam ditangannya seolah-olah dia memang ada keperluan setelah ini. Dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Minseok hanya menatap punggung Jongdae kaget dan sedih.

"Kau dulu tidak pernah menolak permintaan atau ajakanku, Dae. Dan sekarang kau baru saja melakukannya." Minseok tersenyum getir sambil berjalan menuju flatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf atas typo.

Maaf kurang panjang.

Maaf kurang memuaskan.

Maaf kalau membingungkan.

Maaf kalau kurang sempurna.

Untuk menutupi ketidak sempurnaan ff ini tolong beri kritik dan saran di kolom **review** atau **mention** ke twitter saya.

Find me on twitter/wattpad : SMMproject_

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**selukr | Miracles 1206 | STANNYuriska | HyunRa | Kim Rae Sun | | lisnana1 | selujpg | innocentpervert | Bubbleteasehun | EXO love EXO | exonoona | Guest | **

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


End file.
